


They don't love you anymore (ZoroXLawXSanji)

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys Kissing, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Teasing, Worried Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Zoro is happily in Love with his boyfriends Blackleg Sanji,and the Surgeon Of death Trafalgar D Water Law,however a Certain Cat burglar Is madly in love with zoro and will do anything to be with him.But how far will she go?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	They don't love you anymore (ZoroXLawXSanji)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacey/gifts).



> |THIS IS A REQUEST, from @Stacey,I hope you enjoy this story and I hope I did a good job!|
> 
> If you like what I do please follow my twitter @Phantomwantsto1,or if you would like to see other Stories I've written,please check out my Wattpad which it's handle is @DragonClawKisses.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!💚💛🖤

Sanji was in the kitchen,he didn't have his normal button up wasn't on,He was happily humming swaying his hips softly as he was cooking everyone breakfast,the. Smell was filling the ship,slowly walking pepole up.

"Well,this is a nice sight to walk into"

The figure had placed his hands on His blond boyfriends hips,softly pulling his hips into his.

"M..marimo,not now..please "

The figure chuckled happily,placing a soft kiss on Sanji's bare shoulders.

"Alright"

Zoro removed his fingers off Sanji's hips and quickly pecked his cheek,walking out the kitchen leaving Sanji to cook.

Zoro stuffed his hands into his pockets,going up to the crows nest,once getting up there he saw a black blanket was folded neatly upthere,he smiled softly before sitting down and unfolding it.

Law walked out of his bed,running his fingers through his hair before walking out of Zoro's bedroom,and onto the deck of the ship,searching for one of his boyfriends,his eyes scanning around the ship,he didn't see Zoro so he walked into the kitchen,the lovely smell of Freshly made coffee filled his nose.

"Did you know I was coming Sanji-ya?"

Sanji hummed happily,before turning around smiling goofily 

"Maybe,I was gonna ask Zoro to sit with us. While I cook....but..he left.."

Sanji sighed sadly,as Law walked towards him, pecking the shorter the Male's cheek.

"I hope he's okay...".

Meanwhile.

Nami slipped on her blue tank top, before walking out and seeing Zoro sat up alone at crow's nest,she smiled and walked towards it but not before seeing Sanji and Law talking happily,this caused the female to frown as they seemed happy being just them while Zoro was sat alone,I Smirked happily and pulled myself up the nest.

"H..hey Z..Zoro! How are you?"

Zoro turned around,Showing off to Nami that he had a tight white shirt on,casuing the heat to rush to her cheeks.

"I'm good Nami.."

She pouted before kneeling down next to him,running her fingers through her ginger hair,smiling at him,which he did smiled back.

"So...I don't want to worry you...but I Saw Sanji and Law and they seemed ...happy..."

Zoro turned his head around to face her,he had a frown on his face,before rubbing his neck

"Ah yeah,..Ive seen Sanji today but I'm just waiting for breakfast"

"But your not worried? They happy with out you...and you don't deserve that"

Zoro sighed and Swollowed thickly,she placed her hand on his shoulder,rubbing it gently.

"I'm sorry.."

"don't,you just wanted to tell me.."

"Baby?,Zoro!!"

Zoro stood up,before looking over the side,he softly smiled,this caused Nami to lookover aswell,seeing Sanji with a huge smile on his face and holding two cups in his hand.

"I made you guys coffee,Are you coming down?"

"We'll be down Sanji-Kun!"

She quickly climbed down the ladder,Zoro following after,she walked towards Sanji,who gently handed her the cup,the smell hitting her nose quickly.

"Thank you Sanji-Kun!"

Zoro took his gently,before walking off,casuing a frown to go into Sanji's face

"Aw..Zoro...I wanted to give you a kiss...."

Zoro stopped in his tracks,his ears turned red,while Sanji quickly hugged him from behind,kissing behind his ear,nipping at it

"Hey! That's not a kiss!."

"But your not complaining Hun"

She frowned at the pair before walking towards the kitchen,seeing everyone began to walk out of Thier room while Sanji rushed to the Kitchen once again

"Shit...that didn't work"

We all sat down,Sanji placing plates of food Infront of everyone,smiling as he took a seat in-between Law and Zoro.

"Sanji!! I want more"

"Fuck Sake Luffy! Let the man sit and eat!"

The whole table giggled at the pair,as Sanji sighed and got up,before law Grabbed his hand making him sit down.

"Let him have some first StrawHat.."

Luffy pouted but nodded,Robin sipped her coffee as she looked over at Nami,who seemed to be pushing her meal around the plate

"Is something wrong Nami?"

Nami glanced at Robin,who had a worried Expression on her face and faked a smile.

"No! I'm fine,guess I'm just a little bit tired...no need to worry!"

"Well,alright then, but please try to get some more sleep next time"

Nami nodded as Robin smiled softly,claiming her book,and refilling her coffee mug 

"I can-"

"Sanji,relax...please? Your stressed to the GrandLine and back"

Sanji sighed but picked his fork up and began to finally eat his breakfast

Nami looked over and smirked evilly to herself,scheming up a idea.

Once everyone finsiehd eating,The plates were stacked and neatly placed by the sink,Nami slinked out of the kitchen and walked to her room,picking up a Pen and unrolling some paper.

"Hmmm....that didn't work,what's the next move.."

Nami glanced up,hearing laughter and peeked out the window,Sanji was walking around the deck,with Law.

Zoro was not around them,Nami pouted at the thought that Zoro's boyfriends were ignoring him.

However,this sparked a idea into her head.

Uselly if Sanji kisses Zoro,he will immediately find Law to give him the same Affection.

And Nami was sure that if Zoro found out that he didn't rush over to give Zoro kisses,he would be heartbroken.

Nami slighly watched form the window,seeing Sanji was still outside talking with Law,However he had a huge grin on his face and was slighly blushing.

Nami smirked and slipped out the door,trying to be as quiet as possible while still keeping a eye to see those two.

Nami sneaked around a corner,close by to them,and she watched,trying to find something she could get to convince Zoro that they had fallen out of love with him.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"Yes Sanji-ya,I'm sure he will like it"

"I'm just worried..."

Law pulled Sanji into a hug,wrapping his arms around his waist placing small kisses along his face down to his lips,softly kissing him.

Nami smirked madly and walked towards Ussop,and stood next to him.

"Oh Nami! Hey'

"Hiya Ussop,don't you think it's werid that Sanji and Law seem alot happier without Zoro?"

Ussop turned around and Saw Sanji was laughing his butt off,as Law was beetroot red.

"I don't think it's werid? Maybe Thier planning something for him?"

"Yeah,but Sanji just made out with Law...and didn't go looking for Zoro to give him the same thing like he normally does"

Ussop raised his eyebrows at Nami,and looked back at Sanji and Law,however seeing Law was now looking over railing with Luffy and Chopper next to him and Sanji was no were to see.

"I think he's gone to find Zoro now Nami...but why does this bother you all of a sudden?".

Nami's cheeks blushed madly as she looked away from Ussop,Casuing Ussop to grab her shoulder making her turn around.

"Nami. Why does this bother you?"

"I...just...want him happy! Is that so hard to ask?!"

Ussop sighed and looked Nami dead in the eyes.

"Are you jealous?"

Nami pouted and shook her head no madly.

"What?! No!"

Nami stormed off,walking trying to find Zoro.

If Ussop wasn't gonna believe her that Sanji and Law were falling out of love with Zoro,Then Maybe Zoro Himself would.

Nami arrived at Zoro's Door,and knocked slightly,hearing a loud grunt and thud,this caused Nami to barge into the door in worry about Him.

Zoro had fallen into the floor,he was rubbing his head and His shirt..

Oh god his shirt had lifted up,showing off his Chest that in Nami's eyes must have been carved by The god's themselfs.

"I...uhmmm...A..are you okay?"

Zoro opened his eye,seeing Nami was kneeling down Infront of him,she took a small peice of her hair and tucked in behind her ears,smiling softly.

"I'm okay Nami,don't worry"

Nami smiled softly and then proceeded to pout,causing Zoro to chuckle

"Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry if I'm being Nosy...but Uselly in your relationship,If Sanji kisses one of you he would go to find the other partner correct?"

Zoro had a small frown on his face and nodded.

"Let me guess,you saw Sanji kiss Law and he didn't come to find me?"

Nami nodded as Zoro sighed and sat up proper.

"I...uh it wasn't a kiss,it seemed like a hot make out..."

"Damn it.."

"Im sorry..."

"Don't be."

"But...I'm telling you all-"

"Nami.your being a good Friend by telling me this and I'm grateful for it"

Friend,Nami felt her heart pound loudly in her ears and she felt a blush appear on her face,and she tried so hard not to smile.

"I just think you deserve to be happy and they shouldn't be doing this to you"

Zoro chuckled and stood up,offering his hand to Nami,who happily took it.

Zoro sighed,and ran his fingers through his green hair,slightly tugging it in anger.

"Zo-"

"I swear to god,they must be getting bored of me..."

Nami gently placed a Hand on his shoulder,rubbing the now tense muscle.

"What have I done wrong...? I thought..."

Nami had to fight a smirk on her lips but she didn't,she rested her head on his shoulder,rubbing his back trying to soothe him.

Zoro Sniffled,looking away form Nami and at the wall,Zoro bit his lip trying to stop his whimpers of his sadness slip out.

"Zoro,I don't think you did anything wrong,but they don't deserve you at all"

Zoro turned around and looked at Nami,who had a small smile on her face,trying to cheer him up.

"What do you mean they don't deserve me?".

"Well,Thier making you feel unhappy,like you did something wrong in the relationship which is causing you to feel like Thier getting bored of you,but your a incredible Person Zoro"

Nami giggled lightly seeing a small blush on his cheek.

"You need to talk to them Zoro,And decided if your still happy...but...if your not happy,I'm sure there's someone out there for you..."

Nami draged her fingers across his shoulder up and down,smiling while batting her Eyelashes at him.

"Who are you on about...?"

"Oh noone!,I'm just saying there may be someone out there,close by to you"

Zoro sighed and pulled Nami's arms of him and walked to his door

"Im gonna talk to them"

Zoro walked out,he felt the anger bubble in his chest as he served for them,he Saw Law and walked towards him but also Saw Sanji practically pounce himself into Law and his reveling tattooed chest,he heard Sanji giggled as Law smiled and kisses his temple.

Sanji looked and Saw Zoro,a huge smile just spread across his face and he pulled himself out of Laws chest and walked towards Zoro and he went to hug him,but Zoro shook his head no casuing Sanji to stop in his tracks,a look of Confusion on his face.

"Baby...?..."

"Zoro-ya? Are you okay.?"

"Are you bored of me. Cause if you are fucking tell me."

Sanji raised his eyebrows in shock while Law's eyes widened.

"What,why do you think that?!"

"Well cause Apprently you Guys have been fucking Immintimade and Sanji apprently has gone to find me to make sure I knew I felt them same!!!"

Zoro was fuming,His face was slightly red with anger,he loved these boys so much and really hoped they still loved him too,but he was Angry Nami has told him all these things and Sanji didn't come to find him.

"B...baby...."

Zoro looked up,And his heart broke in half,Sanji looked like he was on the verge of tears,sniffling as Law also looked very angry but at Zoro.

"Explain.Now Zo"

Zoro Swollowed thickly and sighed

"I was told,by Nami that you guys had apprently made out Incredibly Heated and Sanji didn't come to find me,and that you guys seemed so happy with out and that you seemed like you had fallen out of love with me"

Law blinked madly,and sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's lying."

"What?!"

"Zo,she's lying we never made out Extremely heated or sexually,Sanji actually did try to find you,but it seemed you vanished off the boat so Sanji was sad about that"

Zoro went quite,rubbing his arm,not making eye contact at Sanji or Law.

"Also we still are completely and Utterly in love with you Zoro,we always have been."

Zoro Swollowed thickly,biting his lip.

"Seems like she conned you,trying to make you feel unhappy in our relationship.."

"Why would she do that?"

Sanji sniffled and looked up wiping his eyes.

"I guess your Oblivious,she's madly in love with you Zoro,I can't blame her.."

Zoro blushed at that and sighed.

"God damn it...I'm stupid..."

Sanji gently stepped forward,and Zoro smiled Opening his arms,pulling Sanji into a hug,As Law chuckled,kissing Zoro's Temple.

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be Baby.."

"You don't need to be sorry Zo okay?"

"OH COME ON"

The trio looked over and saw a very angry Nami at the sight.

Zoro smirked and flicked the bird at her 

"Fuck off,your not breaking me up with my boys. I love them and not you."

"But-"

"No buts Nami-Swan. Zoro's Ours, not yours"

Law smirked madly,and kissed both of Thier temples happily.

"All ours,now if you excuse us Nami,I'm gonna make my boyfriend's feel Very Good"

Nami stormed off, angrily, growling.

"We're...you serious?"

Law nodded,taking The pairs hands dragging them to Zoro's Room,Zoro was smirking while Sanji blushed madly.


End file.
